


The Straw That Broke The Demon's Back

by Vanhalla



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Unresolved Emotional Tension, vent fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: The brothers get into another one of their usual fights over MC, during dinner. The fight escalates after Diavolo and Barbatos, followed by the guys from purgatory hall, step in, and MC, already at her wit's ends, snaps, and tells the boys exactly what she feels towards them.And it's not prettyORMe being fed up with half the character's attitudes and needing an outlet to let out my frustrations.(ON HIATUS, NOT SURE WHEN I'LL FINISH)
Relationships: Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Everyone
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	1. Enough Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is short, but the second one will definitely be longer

It was the usual dinner. MC had wanted to sit to the side, but then Asmo whined and asked for her to sit next to him, which made Levi angry, and then chaos followed. Soon enough, the whole group of brothers, including Lucifer, were fighting over where exactly MC should sit today. 

_ Here, there, anywhere.  _ Screaming, yelling, complemented with a myriad of insults thrown all over the room booked around for hours, to the point where MC pushed her plate aside, and leaned against her hand, elbow on the table, hoping this would end soon.

MC hadn't been feeling too well these last few days. She'd felt moody, grumpy, and overly sensitive. She assumed it was just her regular cycle acting up, but nonetheless, this was  _ not  _ a good time to start a fight. Especially not this late, when she was already very tired as well. And  _ especially  _ not about something as trivial as where to sit around a table.

_ Couldn't they just shut up and let  _ **_her_ ** _ decide??? _

She was about to speak up when Diavolo and Barbatos, followed by the three curious Simeon, Luke and Solomon, entered the room, and tried to break up the fight. 

Sadly though, it only made it worse.

And it was at this point that MC had enough.

Abruptly, she stood up, and hit her fist on the table, her plate bouncing off and shattering on the floor.

_ "ENOUGH!!"  _ She snarled.

All of them stopped, and turned to her, surprised.

_ MC, who never raised her voice, had… yelled angrily. _

MC breathed in.

_ She'd had enough. _

_ Enough of this. _

_ Enough of these dumb demons playing around like children, never even taking her seriously unless she got angry. _

"I'm so  _ sick  _ of all this shit! I swear, y'all are doing this on purpose. You all think I adore you  _ sooo  _ much and you keep talking about me, assuming my feelings, making decisions for me and telling me what to do, but not  _ ONCE  _ in this  _ entire  _ year have you ever stopped to think about what  _ I  _ thought about all this!!!"

The room was quiet at this point, some of the guys motioning towards her to speak, but she raised a hand to shush them, and they froze.

_ Not now. She needed to get this out. _

She pointed to Asmodeus.

"You, Asmo. Have you never realized how much I  _ hate  _ the attention you give me! Everytime I tell you I'm uncomfortable you don't even seem to care. That's disgusting, and creepy. And you act as if I enjoy it, fucking hell, what a joke."

Asmodeus looked down, biting his lip nervously.

MC turned to Leviathan and growled.

"And you, Levi, do you  _ really  _ believe I'd be interested in you, with all the times you've insulted and ridiculed me because of things I liked, whined about trivial things, and started fights with your brothers??"

Then to Belphegor.

"And how about you, Belphie? You don't even act like you care about me, I'm pretty sure you just like me because of what I look like, not who I am. You're almost as two-faced as Satan, except that at least  _ he's  _ able to hide it properly!!"

Satan looked at Belphegor, eyes wide.

Then MC turned to Lucifer. 

" _ You _ , I have no idea how in the  _ HELL  _ you ended up raising these guys to be such  _ assholes.  _ I do think maybe it's because you're sometimes really mean to them. Despite usually being the voice of reason, man, sometimes you're such a  _ pain!" _

She turned to Beelzebub. 

"And you, Beel-" she froze, and stopped for a second. "I… actually don't mind you that much, you're a bit too passive sometimes but-" she sighed. "-you'll probably hate me, now that I told you I hated Belphie. I'm sorry."

And finally, she turned to Mammon.

"And you, I wish you would be honest with yourself, and stopped throwing fake insults around at everyone, it hurts me to see you this way, with how much I care about the  _ real you _ . You're  _ lucky _ I know you're pretending, else I would feel like  _ shit  _ when you're around, about as much as I feel when I'm with Belphie!!"

She turned to the rest, to Diavolo, Barbatos, Solomon, Simeon and Luke, and sighed.

_ She shouldn't even bother with them. They barely talked to her anyway. _

Her breath was shaky and she could barely stand, so much that she was nervous and afraid of what her words could end up unleashing.

"I'm starting to get why Luke hates demons now. When I came here, I had hoped for better. Honestly." She mumbled, voice cracking with emotion, fists so tight that her fingernails could almost dig holes in her palms.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Don't come see me."

And with that, tears in her eyes and legs shaking, she walked away, to her room, leaving the boys alone with her words still lingering in the air.

And at this point, it was almost certain that nobody else was hungry anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing Obey me for a lil while now, and while I'm not the most far in the game, I got fed up enough with a lot of the characters, and thought this would be the best way to vent out my emotions. 
> 
> I'd greatly appreciate comments and feedback on what you thought of this. Do any of you feel the same way? If you disagree, why so?  
> (Also, how do you think the brothers will act after this? Planning on making more than one chapter and I'm wondering how to work with this bc this could make for some great drama)


	2. Blame Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC definitely is regretting what she did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and, Mammon definitely needs a hug Q-Q

MC couldn't believe what she'd done. 

_ She yelled at them! She insulted them! She  _ **_hurt_ ** _ them!!! _

MC gagged, swallowing back the urge to vomit as she curled up in a ball on her bed, sniffling, hands in her hair.

She felt horrible. 

_ Why did she do that?? _

She was just so… annoyed. So  _ angry. _

She'd always felt a bit like they were all acting selfishly towards her, but up to this point, she didn't mind that much. Until it became too much, too apparent. And she just couldn't take it anymore.

_ She snapped at them. Just like that. _

_ How dare she do that. _

She wiped away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

_ They were probably furious right now. Plotting on what to do in retaliation, to make her suffer. _

_ And to be fair, she probably deserved it. _

A soft knock at her door made her freeze, and she felt nausea come back.

_ She told them to not come see her. Why were- _

"MC? It's Simeon." A soft voice said at the other side.

_ Oh. _

_ At least, it wasn't one of the brothers. _

"Are you… okay?"

_ Obviously not. _

"I'm… really sorry about what happened back there. I can't believe this ended up… like this."

MC stayed silent.  _ She didn't feel like saying anything. What even should she say? _

"If… if you ever need to talk, Luke and I are always up and ready to listen. Okay?"

_ Okay. _

"I hope you feel better soon, MC. I'll leave you alone. I assume you need it."

_ Yeah. She really did. _

The sound of his light footsteps slowly faded off in the distance, and once more, MC was left alone in her room.

The days passed.

And still, MC stayed in her room. Not even coming out to eat. 

It came to a point where she needed food delivered to her, unless she'd starve, and that wasn't a very good idea.

Nobody dared go in her room. The most they did was quickly open the door, put a plate on the floor, and leave.

MC didn't even know who gave her food every day. 

She didn't really care.

_ What should she even do? _

Nonetheless, she still ate. It was the same food as always. 

_ Except, without the ambiant noises of the brothers around her, as it usually was during breakfast and dinner. _

_ God… what had she done…  _

It had been a week when she finally decided to come out.

_ At least get some fresh air.  _

She had her empty plates in her hands, and was slowly walking around the halls to the kitchen.

_ The whole place was quiet, and empty. _

It didn't help with her mood at all, seeing this.  _ Seeing just how alone she was. _

_ What time even was it? _

_ She never really bothered to check. _

She finally arrived to the kitchen, and walked up to the sink.

_ She usually wasn't the one to wash her plates. But well, if not her, there wouldn't be anyone else to do it. _

She scrubbed the dirt off the first plate, and sighed.

She looked at the clock on the wall.

_ Oh, 14:00 _ .

_ She'd eventually have to get back to her normal life, no? _

_ But… would they even care? Would they even want her back? _

_ What if… _

_ What if they wanted to send her back to her world? _

_ What if she'd just ruined everything?? _

The door suddenly opened, and MC jumped, looking to her side.

_ Oh, Beel, of course. She shouldn't be surprised. _

He looked at her briefly, but stayed silent, and walked up to the fridge, opening it and rummaging through it.

MC's movements got a bit rougher and impatient, and she leaned over, hoping he would go away soon.

_ Please don't talk to me. _

_ I don't need to hear it! _

_ I don't wanna know how much you hate what I told you and your brothers!! _

_ How much you hate  _ **_me._ **

Beel closed the fridge door, and walked past her.  _ Did he even take anything? _ He stopped for a second behind her, maybe to talk to her, but then sighed, and motioned towards the door. 

Just as he was about to open it, it flew open, and from behind came Belphegor.

_ Oh great. Maybe Beel wasn't in the mood for a conversation, but she could smell the vitriol coming from the second demon from a mile away. _

Nevertheless, MC kept scrubbing, and hoped that he wouldn't say anything.

"Oh, look who came out of her room."

_ Please stop. _

"Did you get tired of wallowing in self-pity, or did you just miss us?"

She heard Beel sigh.

"B-Belphie, come on, she doesn't want to talk-" he mumbled sadly.

MC wasn't looking up, but she heard shuffling, and a slap, and assumed that Beel had put his hand on Belphie's shoulder, and he'd probably slapped Beel's hand away, and stepped forward.

"She  _ should _ talk. She's got a  _ lot  _ of explaining to do."

"Belphie-"

"Oh, yeah, cause she's just gonna drop that bomb on us and leave?"

She heard him get close, and tensed up.

_ Don't touch me, don't touch me- _

She felt a hand touch her shoulder, and flinched.

"I do wonder how long you've been thinking this, MC."

_ Go away go away go away go away go away go awa- _

The hand slid to her chin, and she felt her head get moved up. MC looked away, tears in her eyes.

"Why-"

But then, he stopped. And MC looked up, curious to see.

"Let her go. She doesn't want to talk to you."

Beel had put his hand on Belphie's shoulder, and he looked…  _ slightly annoyed. _

"Oh, really? Why doesn't she tell me, then?"

He turned to MC.

And MC frowned, and grabbed his arm, and pushed him away.

_ Fuck off. Not in a mood to get manhandled. _

Belphie looked surprised, and then he turned to Beel, and snarled. 

And it's at this point that MC tuned out. 

She didn't listen to what he said, but it was enough to annoy Beel, and soon enough, the two were yelling at each other.

_ Not another fight. _

_ Stop fighting over me. _

She took a step back, and let out a shivery sigh, before slowly walking away, the two brothers noticing and only fighting more over it.

_ She shouldn't have come out of her room at all. _

In the hallway, she passed by Asmo, who turned and raised a hand to get her attention, probably to speak to her.

_ Why should she care.  _

MC ignored him, walking by faster so he would get the message, and went to her room, slamming the door behind her. As soon as she was sure nobody could hear her, she growled, and started kicking the clothes laying around on the floor.

_ Maybe she'd be better off leaving. _

_ Because of her, they were all now miserable. _

She sighed, and went to get her bags, and started packing up her things.

_ They would probably be happy to see her leave. _

_ They'd be better off without her. _

_ She never should've come here. _

_ She ruined everything. _

_ She let her emotions get the best of her. _

_ This wasn't supposed to go like this. _

Someone knocked at the door, and MC tensed up. 

_ God, not now- _

"Uhm, hey, MC… are you busy?"

_ Mammon. _

MC took a long inhale. And then sighed.

"N-no. Why?"

"I… I'd like to talk."

_ Really? _

She thought about it.

_ He seemed sad. _

_ He didn't barge in her room, he actually knocked first. _

_ And well, if this went badly, it would only give her more of an incentive to leave. _

"I can come back later if-"

"No, it's okay, come in."

The door creaked open slowly, and MC turned around, not even bothering to hide her bags.  _ Why should she hide it? She was pretty sure it would be obvious she'd be leaving. _

Mammon entered the room, and, immediately, his eyes widened when he saw the bags. He removed his sunglasses, placing them in his pocket, and went to crouch near MC, the door shutting behind them.

"W-whoa, hey, what's going on?? What's all this for??"

MC stayed silent.

"Are- are you leaving?"

She nodded.

Mammon looked pained, and he winced.

"O-oh."

He stayed silent, fingers tapping on his thigh.

MC looked at him for a moment. And then kept on packing up her things.

_ Was that all he wanted to say? _

_ What was he doing here? _

"I'm… really sorry…" Mammon suddenly said.

She stopped.

"It's my- our fault. For this to be happening."

MC stayed silent, but decided to listen.

"We… we should've… listened to you more. And… stuff…" he scratched his head.

_ Hearing him talk, it was obvious apologizing wasn't his forte. _

"A-and I'm sorry for, uhm, making you feel bad, and stuff."

_ Although… he still sounded sincere. _

MC sighed, and then turned to Mammon, raising her head to look at him.

_ Oh, the poor dear. He really was feeling bad. Just looking at his face hurt. _

"Hey. It's… it's okay." She lifted a hand, and gently stroked his head. He blushed, visibly embarrassed by the sudden show of affection, and closed his eyes.

"Thank you for apologizing. I hope your brothers are as mature as you are in this, Mammon."

Mammon looked down, definitely not handling that praise well, and chuckled nervously. "Y-yeah."

MC smiled softly.

"I won't be going this soon, not anymore, after seeing you act. If you apologized, then it should mean the others might too. And if… if you all truly feel bad… I really hope to see improvement in your behaviour. And if that does happen… I won't have any reasons to leave, I guess."

She pat his head. "I'm sure you'll be fine, though."

Mammon, very flustered, cleared his throat, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Will… will you be coming back to eat with us, at least?"

MC thought for a moment.

_ Should she? _

_ It might be alright with him, but there was no telling how the others felt about her right now. Seeing the way Belphegor reacted to seeing her in the kitchen, there would be a chance everyone there also felt the same. _

_ And she wasn't sure if she was ready for more drama. _

"I'll… think about it. Okay?"

Mammon forced a soft smile, and nodded. 

"O-okay."

That hurt face was like a punch in the gut.

_ Oh man, he definitely wasn't feeling good. _

MC pulled her hand away, and tilted her head, looking at him.

_ Maybe… _

She opened up her arms, and moved her chin up.

"Hey, come on, don't look so glum, it's okay." She said softly.

Mammon looked at her, eyes wide, and, after some hesitation, sighed, and leaned over, hugging her tightly. MC hugged back, gently stroking his back, and she felt him relax a bit.

_ Good, good, her intuitions were right. _

"I'll come back eventually, okay? I just need some more time to… decompress. But don't worry, okay?"

He nodded silently, and for a second, she could've sworn she heard him sniffle. 

_ Was he...? No, probably just her imagination. _

Nonetheless, she kept the hug going for a bit longer.  _ Just to be sure. _

And eventually, he pulled away, quickly putting his sunglasses back on as fast as he could, and rubbing his nose, looking away.

"T-thanks." He mumbled, voice ever so slightly cracked.  _ Oh boy, it really did seem like she accidentally unleashed something with that hug, huh? _

Mammon cleared his throat, breathing in, and, slowly, stood up.

"I-I'll be going. See… see ya later?"

MC smiled, and nodded. 

"Yeah. See ya."

And with that, he was gone. And MC turned to her bags, and sighed.

_ Fuck. Now she'd have to clean that up. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I think I have a thing for people crying while getting hugged, seeing how more than half of my dozens of works have that trope somewhere
> 
> ....
> 
> I really need a hug Q-Q


End file.
